When You Least Expect It
by BananaVampireCake
Summary: What if it was Elena at the door at the end of 304 not Katherine  Do not read if you have not seen Episdoe 4 of Season 3


_**Hey guys not done any stories in a while so have been thinking about doing this one since friday and finaly got aroound to writing it i hope you like it i have got a few more one shots being wrote at the mo and i will try and finish my mulit chapters before christmas if any one is reading them. So yes I hope you like this it is in Elena's P.O.V like all my TVD stories are so yeah enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Me: I do not own The Vampire Diaries do I, Mason?**_

_**Mason: No, but how am I alive?**_

_**Me: It is my head any thing can happen**_

_**Mason: Oh ok, thank you.**_

_**Me: It is ok you can thank me tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that...**_

* * *

><p>*knock knock*<p>

Damon opened the door it was no surprise he has been the only one living there for months. The shock was he actually opened the door after yesterday he seem to lose everything. I dunno if it was because of Stefan not wanting to be saved or what but he lost it and I should have been a friend but I wasn't. I haven't been for a while because of Stefan leaving/ getting kidnapped, which ever you like to call it, dealing with my real and surrogate families deaths and my feelings towards Damon after that night he nearly died. I wouldn't be near him for longer then I had to but after Caroline's consultation this morning I have realized if I feel things for him. I shouldn't run away from them me and Stefan are more than over he made that very clear so I am not Katherine I will never play with his feelings cause I know under that big mean vampire there is a little vulnerable kid I have seen it in his eyes so many times over the last year I could never bear to hurt him again. So this is what this is I have come to apologize and finally admit my feelings for him. I love Stefan yes but 1 he made it very clear he is not coming back but I am not in love with him if he walked up to me with Katherine on his arm right now I may feel a bit betrayed but not surprised or angry.

"Written apologies accepted only" he said as he opened the door then blocking it.

"You're an ass" I replied leaning against the door frame.

"That's no apology, I suggest we shut the door and try again" he said closing the door.

"No I suggest we don't, Damon" I said stopping the door before it closed and pushing it back open, "yeah you was right I was trying to change you into Stefan and yes I shouldn't have but you can't going around snapping peoples necks I get it you're a big bad vampire brought on this planet to terrorize the world or some shit like that but you can't break peoples necks for fun and defiantly not in public what if someone of the council saw you, you would be dead, dead and we can't deal with that. I can't deal with that and breaking Alaric's neck? Talk about a dick move Damon I get you saw his ring but you can't do that yes I forgive you I always seem to in the end you nearly killed my brother and forced me in to kissing you and look I am still here and before today I had no clue why but now I do cause I finally admitted to my self that I love you after months I finally admitted it to my self and why? Because of Caroline I was so afraid I was going to change in to Katherine that I made my self think I didn't see you more than a friend but I do and I hope that we can put everything that has happened to us over the last few months behind us and if you still mean what you said the first time you gave me my necklace back we could give us a try" I finally finished and tried to get my breath back as Damon looked at me speechless.

"Never though I would hear the day Elena Gilbert swore" he said obviously putting his barriers up around himself.

"Damon I have just forgave and pored my heart out to you and that's all you have to say you have been trying to make this happen for so long and when you finally get it you just go and hid behind your cockyness barrier and hope it works well, well it doesn't Damon it never works with me I know you too well so you can act civil or I leave and you have just lost everything you have been trying to get for months and lose another friend because from what I understand your not in Alaric's good books either he joined the council on behalf of me and Jer to get back at you for killing him… again"

"Tell me why I should believe any of this and that your not Katherine just trying to play me to get some stupid kick out of it" he said looking in my eyes for the first time this whole convocation.

"Because you have saved my life and you though I was worth saving, you are funny, helpful, you make me be me and not what everyone else wants me to be, my day is always a mess until I see you on your good days and million more reasons and how can I prove I am not Katherine … I am standing in the sun no jewelry on and … wait so you can't tell the difference!" I screamed.

"No of corse I can you smell of vanilla and summer and she smells of old rust two totally different smells and as much as I loved the praise we can't be anything like that Elena, Alaric made it clear he didn't want me in your life yesterday and as you said he has the power to make me dead, dead that's why I am packing to be honest" he said signaling his arm inside to a group of bags near the den.

"you can't leave you can't leave me Damon! Why? No you can't! Alaric can't tell me who and who I can't have in my life! Your staying Damon or…. Or if not I'm leaving with you"

"No Elena I am leaving by myself you will stay here with everyone who cares about you and forget about me it is just a faze you are going through it will be gone soon enough"

"No, no Damon you can't act like you don't want this like you don't love me"

"I don't Elena" he said looking into my eyes I could tell he was lying.

"I know your lying Damon"

"I'm not"

"Ok then kiss me then leave"

"No I can't"

"Exactly so you either stay or flee but which ever you do I am doing with you everyone can take care of them self's Klaus won't be coming back here for a few 100 years and I can still text now choose quick"

"Your not coming with me Elena" I couldn't stand it any more so I kissed him it wasn't like a Stefan kiss or a Matt kiss this was different entirely at first he didn't react but then he started pulling my closer then in to the house closing the door behind us then speeding us in to the den on to one of the settees it got more of a needy kiss until I had to stop to breath.

"Now Damon I don't care we are leaving right away you are gonna whisk me off into the sun set and we will live as happy as we can for eternity now get your bags we are going" I said keeping my arms wrapped around him.

"You don't ask for much do you? You haven't even heard the L word off me yet and your planning our eternity"

"Well I have heard it 2 times off you already so that means really I have to say it again so I. Love. You. Damon Salvatore" I said bring his face close to mine then kissing him.

"I love you too Elena Gilbert" he said back after our kiss.

"Then lets get out of this town" I said kissing him again before dragging him off the settee.

"What about your clothes and stuff I mean you can go with out them that is fine for me but I am not letting another man see you like the way I want to see you right now again"

"I have my journal in my bag with essentials in and I am sure you could be a darling and compel some clothes from somewhere"

"Are you on drugs Elena?

"No I am living in the moment my prince charming now come on before I change my mind" I said dragging him out the house picking up his bags and mine which fell on the floor earlier and taking them out to the car while Damon locked up.

"So where do you wanna go kitten?" he said jumping in his car.

"I don't care any where as long as I am with you" I said outing my seat belt on and grabbing hold of his hand.

"Ok well let this be the start of our magical mystery tour" he said kissing me then zooming off into the sun set. See we do all get our happy endings sometimes they just creep up on us when we least expect it.


End file.
